


Hunger

by rdm2



Series: My fics for #AMOW Winter Whumperland 2020 [10]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Bathing/Washing, M/M, Oral Sex, Starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdm2/pseuds/rdm2
Summary: Filavandrel and his elves do not have enough to eat. Viscount Julien of Lettenhove offers his help and his bed
Relationships: Filavandrel aén Fidháil/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: My fics for #AMOW Winter Whumperland 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053320
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10 of AMOW Winter Whumperland:  
> Cookies for Santa: poisoned | food deprivation

He was so hungry. Filavandrel sighed as he looked out beyond their newest hiding spot. Moving on from Lower Posada had not improved on their lack of food. They managed to scrounge some wild game, things like roots and berries, but there was never enough. And after being scolded by the Lady, he didn't dare try stealing from the humans again. 

It didn't help that many of his people, including himself he thought as his leg twitched, had been hurt fleeing from those damned knights. They had managed to flee deep enough into the woods to lose them, carrying the more badly wounded.

He had come out here after an argument had broken out amongst his people, over where to go next. Unsurprisingly it had been started by Toruviel. He was worried he was going to lose her to the Scoia'teal soon, but he couldn't think of what to do. 

He limped a bit further to a nearby stream and started to strip himself. Perhaps he would feel better once he was cleaner.

He slowly walked into the water and sat down, he had been more tired lately. He had no soap to truly get clean, but he could try, he thought as he scrubbed off dirt from his arms. 

When his body was mostly clean, he moved on to his hair, which was hanging limply from his head, cupping the water up and dunking it upon himself. Then scratching at his scalp to try to get the dirt out. When that didn't work as well as expected, he hesitated before laying down in the water and working the dirt and who knows what else from his hair.

He almost fell asleep there in the water just becoming one with the water, like legends of old. He didn't know how long he lied there but he sighed and started on working on getting up. After a few minutes he managed to make it to the edge of the stream. Stepping out of the water though was a shock to his body and he collapsed upon the ground.  
\-------  
Jaskier whistled as he walked through the woods. It was such a nice day out. The birds were singing, the sun was shining, and the flowers were blooming. It had been awhile since he could just wander around, not after coming home to take up his title. He didn't quite regret it, but he missed his freedom.

A soft groan pulled him from his thoughts as he reached his stream. Jolting back to reality he cautiously approached it. Though he certainly wasn't expecting what he saw.

Though who could expect the same elven king from Posada that had almost killed him, lying prone on the other side of the water. Hesitantly making his way over he checked for a pulse.

Thankfully he found one, though weren't elven heartbeats supposed to be faster than human ones. That can't be a good sign. He bit his lip looking around. "Hello! Can anyone hear me?" He tries to remember any of the other's names. "Toruviel? Torque? Anyone?"

He doesn't hear a reply. Looking down at the fallen Filavandrel, he slowly bends down and picks him up, hoping that he won't try to kill him again.

Unfortunately for his nerves Filavandrel took that moment to wake up.  
\-----  
Filavandrel panicked upon realizing that he was being picked up. He didn't remember how this came to happen or whose arms he was in. 

A dh'oine sounding yelp made his blood run cold. 

"I... Your majesty? It's umm, it's me, the uh, bard from Posada? I, umm, I won't hurt you. There's a healer in the town, uh, an elven one. I promise it's safe."

The babbling of the dh'oine, buttercup, he thinks his name was, confused him. On one hand this dh'oine had never been shown to be aggressive or cruel towards elves, and he had seemed grieved about their past. On the other hand was that accursed song.

He decided he probably didn't have enough strength to truly fight him off. He could feel himself weakening again and knew he was going to pass out. He wasn't sure he had much hope left in him, but he prayed to the Lady that trusting this dh'oine would not backfire and hurt the others.  
\-----  
Jaskier felt the elven king go limp in his arms again, and worried. He was in pretty bad shape, and was far thinner than the last time he had seen him. 

Hurrying back home he shouted over to Micha to go get Chireadan as he settled Filavandrel into the nearest empty room to his own. It was supposed to be for his future wife, but as he wasn't married, they were still empty. They were the largest set of rooms in the manor, with the nicest bed, and well Filavandrel was a king so...

He blushed realizing he hadn't thought to bring Filavandrel's clothes. He was just laying there still soaking wet and naked. Grabbing a nearby blanket he patted some of the water off, before covering him with a fresh blanket. 

A knock on the door alerts him to Chireadan's arrival. When he had heard that the healer was passing through he had reached out an offer to keep him on retainer here, and he had leaped at the offer. He had been a lifesaver on more than one occasion.

Chireadan seemed surprised at the unconscious elf in his bed, but listened as he explained what had happened. As they were talking Filavandrel stirred again.

"Your majesty?" asked Jaskier. The elf tried to sit up but was stopped by the healer, who began to speak to him in Elder in low tones, both elves ignoring Jaskier. He didn't mind and stepped back to let them talk.  
\----  
"What happened?" The strange elf asked.

"Who are you?"

"I am called Chireadan. I am the town's healer, as well as this one's" he nodded at the dh'oine, "personal healer."

He was still a bit confused but, "I went to bathe in the stream, and I must have fallen, but I do not remember tripping over anything." 

Chireadan frowned "When was the last time you ate?" 

He hesitated, "Three, maybe four days past, I managed to find some berries, but I could not keep them down. Before that I do not remember. Food has been scarce, especially with winter coming so soon, and my people need to eat as well"

"You fell because you are starving." Chireadan told the king bluntly. "Your body is running out of nutrients to keep going, and if you keep going without your body will shut down and you will die. I will get you something gentle for your stomach, but do not push yourself."

Filavandrel watched Chireadan turn back to the dh'oine and tell him what he needed. The dh'oine's eyes became sad but he nodded, and left the room.

Chireadan turned back to him. "You mentioned your people?"

He replied, "I am called Filavandrel aén Fidháil of the Silver Towers, I have 54 elves and a Sylvan named Torque."

Chireadan's eyebrows rose. "Do they need food as well. I am sure from past experience that if they showed up here Jaskier would be willing to feed them as well."

His face turned dark, and he attempted to rise. "I wish for no charity, especially not of the dh'oine who have taken everything from us."

"Peace friend! I mean no offense, only that this is a safe place for you and yours. Please just rest, I can run a message for you to yours if you wish with whatever instructions you want, to come or go, to flee or stay, just rest. And perhaps grab your clothes from where you left them, the young Viscount was a bit hasty in getting you to help."

Filavandrel grumbled, but laid back down with a blush across his cheeks, as Chireadan grabbed a piece of paper from the desk, along with an inkwell and feather and handed it to him. Rolling more onto his side he began to write.  
\----  
When Jaskier came back he saw Filavandrel handing Chireadan a folded piece of paper and an inkwell.

"I have the broth!" He handed Filavandrel the bowl. He frowned down at the bowl hesitantly. "It'll probably taste weird, but it's what your body needs right now."

Filavandrel attempted to sit with Chireadan handing on his back. Jaskier went to hand him the bowl, Filavandrel took it and slowly sipped at the broth. Jaskier sat down on the bed and replaced Chireadan's hand on Filavandrel's back. The other elf nodded getting up, grabbing the letter as he went. 

They sat there for awhile until the broth was gone.

"Why were you in the stream," he asked quietly. 

"I had hoped feeling cleaner would help clear my head and calm me. Only now I'm filthy again from laying in the mud." Filavandrel's eyes glanced down, exhausted.

"If you feel up to it there's a bath here, you can use it if you want."

Filavandrel eyed Jaskier suspiciously. 

He raised his hands and offered, "These are your rooms until you decide to leave, so the bath there is your bath too."

"Why?"

"Why not."

"A proper bath does sound nice."  
\--------  
Filavandrel felt a little embarrassed having to lean on Jaskier while walking the short distance to the bathroom. The dh'oine didn't seem to notice and was just chattering along, 

The bathroom itself was massive with an in ground bathtub the size of a small pond water constantly flowing from an artificial waterfall that emerged from the far wall. 

"Dwarven make, my great-grandmother was obsessed with bathing and this was my great-grandfather's gift to her, I think for her birthday?" Filavandrel jumped slightly, focused on the bath. Jaskier tilted his head thinking then shrugged the shoulder that was not holding him up. "Enchanted too, always stays clean."

Jaskier helped him into the water, and onto a small seat on the inside edge of the bath and then left to go grab bathing supplies. Shampoos, conditioners, soaps, creams, lotions, salts, and who knows what else fell from the human's eager grasp. He scrambled to pick everything up giving Filavandrel a sheepish smile. 

"Do you want me to leave?" Jaskier asked, "I don't want to intrude."

He turned his head away. "Stay, I do not know how much I can handle on my own."

"Very well, your Majesty." He saw him bite his lip out of the corner of his eyes. "Do you want assistance then?" Jaskier offers him gently.

"Yes." He does not look at the human. 

"Very well, your Majesty." He starts to explain the items he has brought over, sprinkling something into the bath, Lavender Filavandrel thinks, before Jaskier hesitantly touches his hair. He still freezes despite knowing it was needed to be clean.

Thankfully the human did not take too long, and stayed gentlemanly about the whole thing not letting his hands wander. So he relaxed into his hands, they were quite nice hands, very talented. 

He amused himself with the thought of asking the human along just for his hands, before looking down at the water, and thus reflection. Filthy, though not as much as before, exhausted, too thin and scrawny, he looked more like a hungry revenant, than a proud elven king. He could not even stand unaided since his fall, he bowed his head. What good was he to his people like this.

"Your Majesty?" Jaskier was touching his shoulder, a note of concern on his face, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine dh'oine." he replied, more sharp than he meant to. 

"I'm sorry, I had been calling for you for awhile. Can you turn this way so I can rinse your hair?"

He awkwardly managed to do so, and the human raised up a cup of water and rinsed his hair.

Once his hair was rinsed Jaskier quickly applied the conditioner, then stood and stripped to his underthings, and joined him in the water with soap. He went over every inch of his flesh carefully, painfully, gentle. A shiver went down his spine at the look he caught in this dh'oine's eyes, before he quickly hid it. 

Then the human helped him up onto the tubs edge and knelt upon the ledge he had been sitting to wash his legs and feet. Filavandrel froze, though he had dreamed of forcing the dh'oine who had forced him from his home so long ago to kneel before him, this was, this was different. He swallowed, and to his dismay parts of his body awoke at the sight before him. He tried to will his arousal away before the dh'oine noticed, but to no avail. The dh'oine lifted his head up, his mouth opening in question, and froze, eyes locked upon his erect elfhood.  
\-----  
Jaskier was frozen eyes wide at the beautiful sight before him. He looked up at Filavandrel's face, who had a blush across his face. "Do you want help with this, your Majesty?" He held his breath, not sure whether his advance would be welcome.

Filavandrel looked shocked, the blush spreading on his face. Then he shivered, and a quiet "Yes," echoed in the room.

Jaskier set the foot he had just finished cleaning down, giving it a kiss, which the elven king made a soft sound at. He kissed up his leg, until he made it to his prize.

He kissed the head, before slowly taking him in deeper, making Filavandrel whimper, throwing his head back, and he placed a very hesitant hand on his hair. Jaskier made a pleased hum, pushing back on his hand to encourage him. 

Filavandrel took the hint and tightened his grip, eventually taking control slowly fucking Jaskier's mouth. Jaskier made more pleased sounds, running his tongue over the ridges as the sweeter taste of elven precum filled his senses. 

"Jaskier...close" Filavandrel moaned out in warning. Jaskier pushed forward trying to take as much of him as he could, not even caring how his throat would be like after. The elven king groaned as his hips gave a small jerk as he came down Jaskier's throat.

Coughing as he pulled off, leaning his forehead against Filavandrel's leg, as he caught his breath, the king's hand no longer gripping his hair, instead lightly petting him. He looked up to make sure Filavandrel was still awake, catching his breath at the gentle look on his face.   
\----  
Filavandrel looked down at Jaskier while he leaned against the edge of the tub. As he listened to Chireadan bringing his elves back to Jaskier's home he thinks that perhaps this dh'oine, at least, wasn't so bad.


End file.
